


The Nightly Visitor

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Escape, F/M, Minor Character Death, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SanSan Russian Roulette on LJ<br/>This was the prompt: It is the night before the Battle of the Blackwater. Sandor has seen a demonstration of the destructive powers of wildfire and heard that it will be extensively used in the upcoming battle.- and has decided that he is not going to take any of that shit.<br/>Sansa wakes up in the middle of the night to find someone in her room – it is Sandor who comes to her with his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightly Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTP/gifts).



A hand was pressed on Sansa's mouth, thus waking her from her sleep and stifling a scream.

A well-known, low voice rasped in the darkness: "You've got a choice now, little bird. You can come with me - or you can wait for Joffrey's inquisition on Ser Meryn's death tomorrow."

Sansa needed a moment for the words to sink in.

 

In the meantime, the Hound, her nightly visitor, removed his hand from her mouth and dragged the body of the dead Kingsguard man, who had been holding vigil, into the room. There was no blood to be seen on Ser Meryn, but dead he was all the same. Sansa was having a hard time not to squeal.

When he had finished, Sandor Clegane spoke up again.

"What's your decision now? Answering the king to THIS," he pointed at the knight, "or leaving the capital?"

Sansa knew she had no real option. If she stayed where she was, Joffrey would have her head on a spike, no matter whether she had had any part in the killing or not.

"Leaving," she peeped.

"Good girl. Here, put this on."

A fair-haired wig and a flimsy dress landed on Sansa's bed.

The Hound commented: "People will only see me together with blondish whore in the Keep tonight. That will give us precious time. Now sit up and give me your hair."

Sansa had no clue what he wanted, but her eyes widened when she saw him produce a dagger.

"Your hair's too long for the wig. Do you want to survive, little bird? Then don't throw a tantrum."

Tears were pooling in her eyes when she felt the blade against her neck. Moments later, the Hound had bundled her hair and cut it off. Sansa's head felt light - and not only from the loss of weight.

"Put on the wig and the dress. Quick! No baggage. I've got money for everything."

 

Sansa was too shocked not to obey. As soon as she rose, Sandor took a phial with blood from under his tunic and poured it all over the mattress.

"Distraction," he grunted.

Behind his back, Sansa put on the whore's dress, but felt naked because of the lack of fabric. Next came the wig.

 

"Where are we going?" she finally dared to ask.

"Away. Got a passage on a ship. They'll soon span a chain across the Blackwater, before the battle against Stannis. Heard it from the bloody Imp himself. We must leave before that happens."

"Why?"

"I've been burned once. No need for a second time. That's what would be happening. They'll use Wildfire in the battle. Most disgusting shit ever, saw a test yesterday morning. You'd end up a charred bird, too, likely, even within the castle."

Sansa swallowed hard.

"But why are you helping me escape?"

Sandor looked at her.

"I prefer birds juicy, not burned. And now off to the underground corridors. There's a secret way out."

 

While they were fleeing the Red Keep through the tunnels Sansa was getting an idea of the way she'd have to compensate the Hound for his "assistance" in her escape.

She was close to despair, but then, she thought: "Better him than Joffrey..."


End file.
